Just Because
by Aero-chan
Summary: Because he was absolutely and utterly infatuated with her. Because she was absolutely and utterly oblivious to the fact. And because they were both utterly and completely meant for each other. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen OOC AU and Highschool fic


**Summary:** Because he was absolutely and utterly infatuated with her. Because she was absolutely and utterly oblivious to the fact. And because they were both utterly and completely meant for each other.

**A/N:** I know I totally just randomly started a new story when I have one that I haven't updated in over a year. Don't judge me I got bitten by the writing bug! This story is pretty much some of my highschool stories and along with some of my friends. It's totally cliché so yeah haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Because<strong>

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"Sauce gay this is boring!" Sakura huffed over dramatically while throwing her hands into the air.<p>

He sighed, why was she always this over dramatic and difficult but also so fucking cute while doing it and the worst part was she didn't know that she looked cute.

She was too dense for her own good sometimes; at first he was beyond glad because he wouldn't know what to do if she had found out about how he felt but now it was just irritating.

"Tch- if you picked a book from this century then we wouldn't be stuck doing this stupid project on a Friday night."

Most of their friends would be at the parties in town at this moment, them on the other hand were currently stuck at the Uchiha residence at 10:42 pm working on an SSR project.

"Who ever came up with the idea of 'Secluded Silent Reading' is stupid anyways." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest as a slight pout found its way onto her face, in Sasuke terms she looked so fucking adorable.

* * *

><p>Their friendship started back in kindergarten, her best friend Ino and herself were put into the same class as Naruto and Sasuke and the four became fast friends.<p>

Fast forward to middle school where they met Ino's family friend Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke's family friends; Neji and Hinata Hyuuga.

Skip to their freshman year of high school where they were introduced to TenTen, her and Neji were a year older than the gang.

Now high school seniors the gang has had their crazy experiences of drunken hook ups, love confessions, horrible relationships, weird crushes and want.

Neji and TenTen, (both freshmen at Konoha University) had begun hooking up as just fuck buddies their sophomore year of high school which eventually evolved into their relationship that was still going strong.

The pair complemented each other, with both of their loves for sports but also their opposite personalities.

Naruto had the biggest crush on Sakura until the first day of middle school when he met Hinata Hyuuga, his soul mate. Neji tried to keep them apart but it was evident that the feelings were mutual. They both hadn't confessed their feelings until their junior year.

Now Ino Yamanaka was a different story, the summer before high school her parents had a messy divorce which caused her to look for love in all the wrong places.

She hooked up with numerous guys and even didn't know who she lost her virginity to!

Shikamaru Nara on the other hand had never had an eye for women, his head always in the clouds. Though his freshman year he met a college girl, Temari and he was instantly smitten with her spunky personality. Something about her just made him want her.

Sometime in their messy on again off again relationship he got drunk and broke one of the biggest rules of high school, he hooked up with his best friend, Ino Yamanaka.

Unfortunately it just got awkward between the pair and they didn't officially become an item till the middle of junior year.

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha however weren't even part of this book; they needed a whole story just to themselves.

Sakura, along with every other girl in their kindergarten class had a crush on the young Uchiha but her tiny crush had developed into puppy love.

She decided to tell him the last day of middle school, right before the start of summer.

She was young, naïve and in love; a horrible combination. Sakura confessed to him and his response?

"Tch- you're annoying."

He left for the whole summer to Otogakure, there was even a rumor that he had decided to spend high school their instead of Konoha.

Sasuke had never really been focused on girls as an adolescent; he just strived to gain his father's approval.

In the fall when the gang was to start their first year of high school Sasuke had noticed something pink, more or less someone.

Though he didn't know this person, the little 12 year old girl that had confessed her love to him 3 months ago had drastically changed over the summer.

She had this new sort of confidence about her, she glowed whenever she smiled.

They both acted as if her confession never happened and just went along with life, they both had horrible relationships and drunken hook-ups with the awkward next day confrontations.

* * *

><p>Kiba, Sakura's boyfriend her sophomore year had cheated on her, yet again. Though this time she deicded to not sit at home and weep over it, she decided to listen to Ino's method of healing and went to a party.<p>

Sasuke was also at that party and recently single. He had just broken up with his girlfriend Karin, who had cheated on him with Kiba.

Sasuke was good at holding his liquor, while Sakura on the other hand wasn't the best.

While the loud party music's base was giving him a headache he enjoyed that he could drink away his problems and picks a girl to bring him and make him forget about his 6 month mistake.

He noticed a curled pink mess stumbling around, which perked his interests but he was more focused on keeping her from getting taken advantage of then taking her home and taking advantage of her.

Even though they never talked about her confession it was obvious with the awkward tension between the two that it was still on both their minds.

They were close friends but deep down the Uchiha was intrigued with this female in a more than friendly way.

She noticed him approaching, "Hey Sasukeee!" She slurred while throwing her hands into the air. She gave him one of her awkward winning smiles as she hugged him and half held onto him for support.

It was strange to see her by herself at a party, drunk, drinking hard liquor.

"Let's go to my car and talk, it's quieter."

It was more of a statement than a question; he was going to find out why she was upset. She had been one of his best friends and he wanted nothing more than her to be happy.

He placed her into the passenger seat of his bmw m3, before going into the driver's side.

"Talk, what's bothering you?"

She frowned and bit her lip, "Kiba cheated on me again.."

He glared at the steering wheel and gripped it, hard.

She continued, "He was just tired of waiting for me to have sex with him."

And that is when she began to tear up, that was something Sasuke hated. She didn't deserve to be crying over someone who just wanted sex from her.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, "I guess he only wanted to get into my pants and 'de-flower' me" she said while using dramatic hand motions.

A moment of silence passed the pair before she spoke again, "I should have known, what guy would like more other than for sex."

That is when Sasuke snapped; he grabbed her face in a rushed manner and slammed their lips together.

Her eyes widened but she closed them, as she opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance.

She quickly found herself sitting on his lap, straddling him on the driver's seat with her hands deep in his hair while his hands were firmly on her ass.

Against his lips she mumbled, "Drive, your place now."

He quickly turned the car on, and groaned as Sakura who was still straddling him was sucking on his neck.

His street seemed like it was miles away when in reality it was a 5 minutes drive.

She kissed her way up to his ear and licked and nibbled on the shell which he groaned to.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait; you should just take me right here, right now." She whispered into his ear.

That is what caused him to suddenly break, which lead to a police officer fender bending him, which lead to both of their parents being woken up and informed of what had happened AND having them come pick you up, which lead to them both being grounded and him losing his driving privileges for 6 months and both of them had to take classes every Saturday morning for the next year about underage drinking, safe driving and premarital sex.

Talk about awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So what did you guys think? Read and review! I want feed back ! I feel like I went way too off topic suddenly but I don't give a shit it's my story lmao soooo yeah tell me what you guys want to see more of!

I want it to be more of a short one shot sort of thing but with an ongoing story line? Lol I don't know , tell me what you think.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
